


Almohada de plumas

by Naldoreth



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 2, Post-Suicide Mission, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: No hay nada más cómodo que el pecho de un turiano.





	Almohada de plumas

**Author's Note:**

> Ligeros spoilers del final del 2, post-suicide mission.

—Estamos vivos —suspiró Shepard, dejándose caer en el sofá de su camarote.

—Sí, estamos vivos —afirmó Garrus. La puerta se cerró tras él y se sentó a su lado.

Pasar por el relé de Omega 4 y desbaratar, una vez más, los planes de los segadores había sido agotador. Shepard necesitaba un descanso pero no quería estar sola, por eso había pedido a Garrus que la acompañara. Se quedaron mirando a la nada, sentados el uno al lado del otro, en completo silencio durante varios minutos.

—Me niego a participar en la próxima misión suicida que lideres —informó Garrus, rompiendo el silencio. Shepard rió, y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del turiano.

—Me parece bien —contestó—. Ya sabes que tienes ese derecho.

Ahora fue Garrus quien rió, suavemente, llevándose una mano al costado en el que le habían disparado para evitar el dolor. Necesitaba un médico, pero podía esperar. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de Shepard y cerró los ojos. Poco después, fue Shepard quien rompió el silencio.

—Los turianos sois las almohadas más duras que he probado —afirmó. Su voz sonaba adormecida.

—Si quieres, le digo a Mordin que venga —replicó. Shepard rió por lo bajo.

—No te cambiaría ni por una almohada de plumas, Garrus —murmuró ella.

Si Garrus hubiera podido sonrojarse, lo habría hecho. Shepard debía estar más dormida que despierta si bajaba así la guardia. Sintió que debía responder algo tan encantador como el cumplido que, desde su punto de vista, Shepard acababa de hacerle.

—Shepard, yo… —comenzó, pero calló de repente. Un suave ronquido le cortó; Shepard estaba profundamente dormida. Garrus sonrió y cerró los ojos. Ya tendría otra oportunidad al despertar.


End file.
